Truth Or Dare & Hyperness
by Zemyx09
Summary: D8 I'm sorry I haven't updated! . You have every right to hate me old readers ; ; Well it's random dare shows 3 woo!
1. Chapter 1

Misheru: Whooo!!!! Finally I have made a truth or dare show!!!

Pudding: Yay, na no da!

Misheru: I've wanted one of these for a while and now I have one :3 I've noticed these stories are lacking and I wanted to make one

Pai: why?

Misheru: I like to see how creative the reviewers are!! Plus, it's another story where I can express my hyperness X3 So I'll have the TMM characters of course. I think later I'll get the Furuba characters  Now what else can I do to introduce us…?

Lettuce: what about your friends over there?

Misheru: hmm? Oh yeah!! I'd like to introduce you to two of my BMFF!! (Best Manga Fanatic Friends!!) Here's Patricia, the only person I know that can actually hurt me without a weapon or shock collar X)

Patricia: you're actually putting me in this?

Misheru: yeah

Patricia: sweet!!

Misheru: Here's my weaker friend, Jasmyne, Miss Zero Kiryu

Jasmyne: Yay! I'm finally in one of your stories!!

Misheru: yeah, you complainer :P Like any fun truth or dare story, you can choose to do whatever you want with the characters, minus killing, though I might make exceptions…-looking at Ichigo and Masaya-

Patricia: Mishi, you know that doesn't count because you have to revive them, right?

Misheru: meh

Jasmyne: so… –looking at Pai-

Misheru: -resisting urge to give hugs- Oh Dammit!! –hugs Pai- It's not something I can control X3

Pai: is this normal?

Mint: does fangirl ring a bell?

Patricia: it'll be a shame when people give you a dare like 'no hugging Pai for a week'

Kish: we all now you're gonna try it

Jasmyne: hey, are they gonna date reviewers?

Misheru: all, minus this one –still hugging Pai-

Patricia: her taste in guys is so predictable

Jasmyne: yeah, like Kain from vampire knight

Misheru: so what if I like the quiet, gothish background characters!!?

All: -step away-

Lettuce: I bought tacos!

Misheru: Tacos X3!!!

Tart: anyway, plz review


	2. The Randomness begins!

Misheru: there was an error, I spelled Jazzmyn's name wrong

Jazzmyn: how dare you forget how to spell my name!!! D:

Misheru: WHATEVER—chocolate!

All: ….?

Pudding: anyway, sensei, don't you need to put a disclaimer, na no da?

Misheru: what for? People obviously know I don't know Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, I wouldn't make Ichigo pink, Mint wouldn't be such a snob, you and Tart would have all the fluff in the world, and Pai would have a much bigger part.

Tart: no T.T

Patricia: don't worry. The reviewers'll make something up…-smirk-

Mint: getting on with this, let's read the first review by ZephyrFiction

_(strokes chin)  
These stories always seem to be lacking an actual plot. Cuz it normally the  
author just listing the dares. They never get into it. However, leeme give  
it one last shot._

One word, alcohol. I dare a two on two beer pong game, between Keiichiro and  
Ryou, against Minto and Zakuro. Losers have to be on 'the bottom' if you  
catch my drift.

Misheru: I like these stories because I like to see what kind of crazy stuff you reviewers will make them do

Jazzmyn: and there's a very crazy one coming up :3

Patricia: I'm gonna go get Lesley –smirk-

Mint: You Want Us To Get Drunk?!!

Pudding: wouldn't they need like an hour to get all drunk, na no da?

Misheru: yes, and while they do that, let's read the next review

Kish: here's one by A WolfDragon's Kitty

_Ichigo: (holds flamethrower) START RUNNING!!  
Kish: In every TOD story i say ur my boyfriend. This 1 im not. So kiss Ryou!  
Pudding: Put a schock collar on Masaya.  
Misheru: Here's the remote._

This is Mika with her LAST new name signing off.

Misheru: Hello Mika-chan!!

Ichigo: Holy Crap!! –runs to Mexico-

Misheru: HIDING SPOT STEALER!!!

Kish: you're not with me?? –tear, tear-

Misheru: Heh, I was gonna even save him for you, but oh well. Guess the first Kish fan girl that reviews gets him

Ryou: HE HAS TO KISS ME???!!!

Misheru: I never said anything about yaoi –smirks evilly-

Patricia: No wait!! I bought Lesley!!

Lesley: there's yaoi??!! Where?!

Misheru: Kish, do it

Kish: but—

Jazzmyn: it's got to be at least 5 seconds!!

Kish: Damn… -kisses Ryou- (in head) _1..2..3..4..5.._-pulls apart- THERE!!! THAT WAS THE MOST **TERRIBLE **THING I HAD TO DO!!!

Ryou: -wincing- NEVER Again!!

Pudding: yay! I get use the shock collar Emmet-oniichan gave me!!!

Misheru: Emmett gave you a shock collar??!

Pudding: hai!! –puts it on Masaya-

Misheru: -gets remote- this is gonna be fun –shocks Masaya-

Masaya: OUCH!!

Patricia: put it higher!!!

Misheru: here you mess with it! –gives remote to Patricia-

Masaya: oh shit…

Patricia: SHOCKY!!! –shocks Masaya-

Lettuce: to the next review sent in by Mew Purin 

'Kay, I got some dares for ya!:

Pudding-UR SO KAWAII! Attack Masaya with your Pudding Ring ^^  
Ichigo- DUMP MASAYA! PLEASE! Kiss Kishy-Onii-Chan. ^-^  
Kish- Ur welcome!  
MyChemicalRomanceOtaku- UPDATE MEW MEW FURUBA!

Pudding: Arigato, na no da!!!

Ichigo: was I dating him in the first place, sensei?

Misheru: no, when we all started, you were all single 'cept me and Pai-kun :3

Ichigo: meh, I'll do it for fun anyway. Masaya, I'M DUMPING YOUR SORRY ASS!!

Patricia: XD That was effin' hilarious!!!

Ichigo: kays :D –kisses Kish-

Kish: :D Thank you!!! :3

Misheru: I'm working on it right now as we speak MewPurin :3 Thank you for adding me to your fav stories by the way :D

Zakuro: we're back….

All: who won?

Mint: -sluggishly raises hand- we… -collapses on floor and snores-

Ryou: Man, Zakuro can take a lot of alcohol in her system…

Zakuro: you guys sucked by the way… T T

Pai: we really didn't need that in our heads…

Misheru: No wait!! Where's Keii-kun??

Zakuro: still on the bed…

Ichigo: were you that rough on him?

Pai: Enough with the bed talk!!!

Jazzmyn: let's get on with the next review by Mew Mew Moon

HIHI! :-)

Kishu: You are now my big brother. XD  
Ryou: HI!! :-) You are now my boyfriend. XDXDXD Couldn't help it. XDXD  
Ichigo and Masaya: I can't be mean to you. :O No matter how hard I want to  
(if I wanted to) I wouldn't be able to. :-3 Ichigo because I'm actually  
starting to like the color, and Masaya because hippies and tree rule! :-3 O.o  
All: Go to Disney World.

Uhh... All I got. :-3  
ADIEU! :-)  
-winks and does peace sign- (n.n)v

Kish: kays… :3

Ryou: is she allowed to do this…?

Misheru: contract, remember…?

Ryou: whatever. Hi, I guess…

Ichigo: thank you, nya!

Masaya: it's a shame everyone else is not like you….

Misheru: ya know, I wouldn't have been so mean to you, had it not been for you calling me your fan girl, WHEN I'M PAI'S!!!

Patricia: temper, Mishi… -raises fist-

Misheru: -slump- sorry…

Ichigo: pink rules!

Misheru: I'm still never gonna wear it, unless it's with black…

Ichigo: I hate your emoness…

Misheru: I'M NOT EMO!!!

Pudding: WHOO, NA NO DA!!! DISNEY WORLD!!!

Jazzmyn: To the flying Pizza mobile!!!

All: yay!!! Thank you, Mew Mew Moon!!!

Misheru: see you all next week, my fellow readers :3 TO THE TWILIGHT HOLLYWOOD TOWER OF TERROR!!! XD


	3. So far

Misheru: Holy--!

Jazzmyn: Bleep--!

Patricia: Sandwich--!

Rest:…? –sweatdrop-

Misheru: I can't believe 13 ppl reviewed for one chapter. These stories are like an anime con, only I don't have to deal with an annoying parent/legal guardian with me or have to wear an itchy outfit!

Tart: random…

Pudding: thank u, readers, na no da! We had like 13 reviews just cause of one chapter

Kish: do none of u go to school or what?

Misheru: Kish! Don't be mean to the reviewers!!

Kish: I'm just saying. While we were stuck playing goldfish in the studio, you were off at school working on like 30 projects!

Misheru: yes, this is what I get for joining advanced classes… -glomp-

Lettuce: well, let's start off with a review by MewMewCreme 

OMFGEES!  
HORRAY!  
I now get to torment people through fanfiction!  
Kish: Go with Ichigo! Hurry!  
Ichigo: You be with Kish or die!  
Masha: You be my Boyfriend (Who can't love that adorable ball of fluff?)  
Ryou: Kiss Meg! (Mew Mew Moon - also now known as Rawr It'ss Meggerss  
XDXDXD)  
Kish: Can you be my brother too? (I've always wanted a brother who wont hurt  
me for no reason!)  
Pudding and Tart: Go date! (you know you want to!)  
I'm out of ideas... till next time!  
BUH-BYE!

Patricia: I know, it's so much fun to torment ppl, isn't it? –shocks Masaya-

Masaya: Gah!

Mint: Patricia has taken quite a liking to the shock collar thing

Patricia: SHOCKY!! –shocks Masaya-

Kish: um…ok! –runs to Ichigo-

Ichigo: I'm technically already with Kish, so no kill, plz?

Masha: Crème-chan! Crème-chan! –chu!-

All: aww….

Ryou: uh, 'kays –kisses Meg-

Meg: yay X3

Kish: ok, I guess. Wow, I'm so popular! :3

Misheru: you can have him, but Taru-Taru is my otouto-kun!!! –hugs Tart and Pai-

Tart: oh no, I can tell I'm gonna be attacked by hugs today –goes out on date with Pudding, na no da! (DAMN! IT'S CONTAGEOUS!!)-

Ichigo: next review by Rawr It'ss Meggerss!

I forgot my password for a second :-3

Onii-chan: Hi! :D I'll be nice to you.  
Ryou: -huggles- I'll be nice to you too.  
Ichigo and Masaya: Well, since I can't do anything to you, my OC can. :-)  
-poofs in oc, Danny-

Meg: -huggles Danny- HI! :-) Do mean stuff to Masaya and Ichigo!  
Danny: Okay.

Meg's (my) dares con't:  
All: Which of my pen names do you like best? XD (Meg, BubblesBoo, Bella Hyper  
Chica, Mew Mew Moon, Rawr I'tss Meggerss XDXDXD)  
All: Play spin the bottle.  
Misheru: OME! Can you poof in the Twilight cast as the camera people if the  
aren't already??

Meg: Okay, Danny, HAMMER TIME! :-3  
Danny: WTH?! Hammer time?!  
Meg: You know what I mean!

Danny's dares:  
Ichigo and Masaya: -hits with Meg's giant evil metal hammer of doom-  
Ryou: -kiss Meg- (Meg: Don't dare them all which holding my hammer! -steals  
it back-)  
Kishu: Have your big brother senses kicked in yet?/Have you gone into "big  
brother mode"?  
All: I need a victim...  
Ichigo: You! You're my victim for now. :-3 Go -takes breath- Burn  
strawberries, run to the edge of it, jump off, bathe in hunny, tick off some  
bees, run into a cave full of bears, tick off the bears, jump into ice-cold  
shark infested water, and get back. If you do all that within 1 millasecond...  
You win one-fifth of a strawberry! :-)

Danny: All I got.  
Meg: Dannys the evil one while I can't hurt Ichigo and Masaya. :-3 Well,  
adieu! :-) -winks and does peace sign- (n.n)v  
Danny: Later!

Pai: whoa, no wonder we run out of room quickly

Kish: Hi lil' sis! :D

Ryou: good.. –sigh-

Ichigo and Masaya: Oh no! There's a loophole!!!

Misheru: personally, I like Rawr it's meggers. I kinda figured it was you. With Mew Mew Moon, I was lost…

Jazzmyn: Cool, spin the bottle! If only Zero were here… =w= -heart, heart-

Misheru: ok, but IF I END UP KISSING KISH OR TART OR A GIRL, I can assure you I may have to attend another anger management class!!!!

Keiichiro: Pai, do it!

Pai: -sigh-…-kisses Misheru-

Misheru: -collapses on ground-

Ryou: go take her to her room, she'll wake up by the next review

Patricia: since Mishi is unable to answer, I will answer for her; no, they are to coward to come here and do any dares…-cough, Bella and Edward, cough- Plus, she's the only one with poof powers and she's unconscious…

Ichigo and Masaya: NOOOO!!! –get hit by Meg's hammer-

Ryou: wow, twice in one review –kisses Meg-

Kish: …-too busy playing rock, paper, scissors with Mint-

Keiichiro: he still gets in big brother mode though… he's just denying the truth X)

Patricia: victim, huh? –smirk-

Jazzmyn: yes, time to bring him out!!

-Dr. Phil gets pushed on stage-

Dr. Phil: where am I?

All: Dr. Phil??!

Patricia: he has problems with me and Mishi

Dr. Phil: Misheru is here? –gulp-

Pai: unconscious, but here

Dr. Phil: what the hell am I here for then?!

Mint: truth or dare, and we chose you to be a victim…

Dr. Phil: oh no..!

Jazzmyn: Oh yeah…! (Kool-Aid Man reference!)

Danny: cool… -drags Dr. Phil away-

Ichigo: NEVER!!! –runs like insane to Mexico-

Ryou: uh yeah.. next review sent in by A WolfDragon's Kitty

Kish: Sorry. I got a RL bf and I gave up all my anime boys 4 him.  
Ryou: (evil glint) KISS...THIS DIRTY DIAPER!! (hands it to him)  
Pudding: Kiss Tart.  
Pai: Kiss Misheru.  
Misheru: BRING IN THE TWILIGHT ChARACTERS AND LET ME TORCH JACOB! TEAM EDWARD  
BABY!!

Im good.

Mika-chan

Kish: WHAT THE HECK IS RL??!! –raises fist-

Patricia: real life, retard…

Kish: SO NOW I'M JUST A HOT BISHONEN WHO APPEAR IN AN ANIME/MANGA??!! –sob, sob-

Jazzmyn: at least you didn't lose her to Naruto…

Misheru: PANCAKES MINES WILL MAKE YOU GO BOOM!!!

Mint: uh….?

Pudding: Yay, sensei lives, na no da!

Misheru: Pudding! –huggles-

Tart: it wasn't half-bad

All: Ooh..!

Ryou: No!! Uh.. think of Meg! She kisses me!!

Pudding: 'kays, na no da! –kisses Tart-

All: aww...

Tart: Shut up! –blushes-

Pai: promise me you won't faint?

Misheru: promise X3

Pai: -kisses Misheru-

Misheru: Thank you Mika-chan! And I guess this will repay you and Meg both. Oh, Twilight crew!!!

Carlisle: does she need medical attention already?

Misheru: no, but where were you when I fainted earlier?!

Bella: eating chocolate

Pai: don't do it, Misheru…

Misheru: kay, for you, Pai-kun! X3 Jacob…-throws picture of someone from Breaking Dawn towards Mika's direction-

Jacob: Must… resist.. FETCH!!! –chases after pic and runs into Mika-

Mika: -evil glare- Team Edward rules…! –drags Jacob to evil lair-

Misheru: well, readers can't live without you my dearest camera crew! So you stay!

Jasper: do we have to--?

Patricia: JASPER!!!!!!!!!! –huggles Jasper-

Alice: -glares- you..!

Patricia: at war again, Alice! –tug o war-ing over Jasper with Alice-

Tart: only 3 reviews in this one…

Misheru: meh, they'll be more next week.

Esme: to the e-mails!!

Misheru: Thank you, Esme-chan!! :3 She's so nice

Edward: see you all next week I guess

Jazzmyn: before we forget, the Twilight characters are playing a _**minor **_roll in this. There's already truth or dare shows for them, so go read those!

Emmett: I'm up for dares, though!

Jasper: I guess

Alice: yes!

Esme: sound fun 

Carlisle: No, I'm the medic

Rosalie: -glares-

Misheru: take that as a no…I think she's the only one who denies to do anything.

All: yep

Rosalie: I'm only standing here. **DARE ME ANYTHING AND YOU DIE!!!**

Lettuce: it's settled, Headmaster Cross and Shigure made it much worse for your anger…


	4. Guests

Misheru: ok, so…sign here

Edward: yeah –signs-

Misheru: initial here

Bella: kay –signs-

Misheru: And now we are legal!!

Pudding: hi, na no da!!!

Patricia: we have now just officially made the Twilight characters our camera crew

Kish: who always crash in

Jazzmyn: last time I checked, you couldn't sign a contract, less make one

Misheru: Pai-kun did it for me! See, liking someone who's smarter than you does have an advantage!

Pai: it's not that she's stupid, she's just too lazy to even try to be legal

Misheru: It's the loopholes! They're evil!!

Alice: I wanna read the reviews! –waves hand frantically in air-

Misheru: yes!

Alice: this review was sent in by Melody Moon

Melody: Wow! -hugs Ryou and Ichigo- any1 hurts them Firestar will hurt you in  
you dreams.  
Jess: Did she have sugar today?  
Mori: if you count 4 dairy milk bars and a whole packet of buttons, then yes  
she has  
Jess: and she even mentioned warriors...  
Firestar: I'm acctualy scared of her  
Jess: Why are you here?  
Firestar: Melody need help on her warriors fandom  
Leafpool: and her herbs  
Jess: scary  
Mori, Leafpool, Firestar: Yeh! I agree  
Melody: -gives everyone Icecream- -gives everyone tickets to anywhere they  
want- HAPPY  
Jess: Did she also have happy tea? (Tea with 8+ sugars)  
Mori: Yes  
Jess: DUCK AND COVER

Kish: Mika better watch out…

Jazzmyn: I guess only if they're dared to be hurt –looks at Patricia-

Patricia: aw…-drops remote-

Mint: don't worry, you two will live

Zakuro: you don't have to deal with her –points at Misheru-

Misheru: -spinning around in one of those computer chairs- Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles! Do you like pancakes? Yeah, we like pancakes!...

All: yay ice cream!!!

Bella: where can we go…?

-thinking time-

Misheru: I guess I'm stuck with bringing you all to the Twilight release party at Borders

Carlisle: we're gonna cause a riot

Emmett: angry mob riot or fan girl riot?

Jasper: maybe both….

Lettuce: next review by XmewmewLizzieX

Okay, so here's my dares for ya!

Ichigo - Pour a drink over Masaya's head, tell him that you hate him then tie  
him up and leave him in a room full of pictures of men chopping down trees. (I  
just thought it would be funny I love you really.)  
Pudding - You are SUPER KAWAII! Teach Taru-Taru to balance on a ball like you  
do (I think it would be cute to see him fall off, sorry Taruto.)  
Mint - Confess your undying love for Zakuro.  
Kish - MAKE OUT WITH LIZZIE FOR MORE THAN 10 MINUTES! AND THEN TELL HER THAT  
YOU LOVE HER. Yes . . . you will be mine . . . MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem! Sorry,  
folks I'm kind of hyper right now. On with the dares . . .

Ichigo: I hate you!!! –pours kool-aid over Masaya's head-

Misheru: That was a waste of kool-aid! Why didn't you just use water?!

Ichigo: Don't you think she would want a sticky drink?

Patricia: I would…

Ichigo: -ties Masaya up in a room full of pictures of men chopping down tree-

Masaya: Why are you all so mean to the trees?!!!?

Pudding: balance on the ball Taru-Taru!!

Tart: uh...-tries to balance on ball then falls off- Gah!

-Snicker, snicker-

Mint: -blush- uh… what love?

Patricia: just do it

Mint: Zakuro, I…. I LOVE YOU!!!

Zakuro: ….I'm speechless really

Kish: -makes out with Lizzie for 10 minutes- I love you, Lizzie. You can be hyper whenever you want just don't hurt me during it.

Pai: next review by Spiritcharm

Yay I love these kinds of fics! Ichigo, your only a true emo when cut your  
self and have noise piercings. Pink with black would look good. But dark blue  
and black or purple and black would be so much better. Can I come on the show  
and bring on Haru-kun! Oh and call me Charm. My Oc are going to give you guys  
dares.

Tare: Hi everyone in the world. Mint bring me fish! A truck loud of fish.  
Ryou, robe a bank.

Elly: Hey everyone! Ryou, set your hair on fire. Ryou, kidnap the president.  
Hi Pai. Also Ryou I should tell you my sister hates you, so you should run  
now. RUN LIKE THE WIND! Mint, get into a fight in a mud pit with a lion.

Meme: Hello Ryou, mwhahahahahaha! (Teleports into the show and knee Ryou 4,0  
times.) I HATE YOU! YOU STUPID JERK! Ryou battle a bear.

Shana: Kish, sit in a bath tub full of roaches.

Nera: Hi, hi! Pudding and Tart, make out for one minute and Tart tell  
Pudding you love her. Pudding-chan please perform, please.

Charm: Okay my turn. Ryou, lick a public bathroom floor clean. Mint, give a  
sponge bath to an old person and hobo. Lettuce, robe Mint's house. Pai, make a  
mind control machine and put it on Ryou's head and give me the controls.

Oh and everyone who's dare was worse? Mine, Shana's, Elly's, Meme's, Nera's  
or Tare's?

Bye.

Ichigo: I know, it's just a joke we play on her because of her gothicness. By us, I mean Jazzmyn and practically all her friends.

Misheru: except the ones that actually _**are **_emo… anyway, nice seeing you Charm! Um, by Haru-kun, do you mean the one in Furuba? If so…-looks over at Pai- I definitely want you on the show :D

Charm: -is poofed in- Yay's!!! Am I just here for the chapter or the show?

Misheru: show, as long as you remember our deal for TMM Nightmare ;)

Charm: oh…

Misheru: Hello you guys from Hi! I'm your daughter! It's a funny story! Whoo randomness!!

Mint: why would I bring you fish?

Tare: because I want some… -gives her big, cute, cat eyes-

All: aw… -everyone gives her truckloads of fish!-

Tare: yay!!! –munches on fish-

Ryou: no

Rosalie: -grabs lighter and sets Ryou hair on fire- that was fun –evil smirk-

Ryou: DAMN YOU, YOU COLD LIFELESS BARBIE!!!

Rosalie: -writing note- Dear Dorks: I kidnapped the president. You'll never catch me cause I'm the ginger bread man. Signed, Ryou AKA Retard to the Max –posts note at White House-

Pai: Hi Elly

Ryou: I AM RUNNING NOW THAT THE FBI AND YOUR SISTER ARE AFTER ME!!!!!! –runs to Germany-

Mint: uh…

Patricia: -pushes Mint into mud pit- Bring out the lions!

Edward: -puts a lion in mud pit-

-All you hear are growls and claws-

-……..-

Meme: -teleports into show- MWAHAHAHA!!! –teleports Ryou back in and knees him 40 times-

Ryou: HOLY F---! –lands on floor, breathing heavily-

Carlisle: he is no condition to battle…

Misheru: I know how to fix this….-looks in box of wonder- Here we go!-takes out something- Here Ryou! Battle this bear! –throws teddy bear at Ryou- Ha, loophole…

Jazzmyn: see! Loopholes are good! They help you get out of bad situations!

Kish: WAAHH! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU???

Jacob: Hey! I haven't done anything!!

Patricia: push Kish into that bathtub

Jacob: kay..-pushes Kish into bathtub- ew, roaches…

Pudding: NERA-CHAN, NA NO DA!!! –huggles!-

Tart: -blushes- uh...-kisses Pudding- I.. I love you, Pudding!

Pudding: Thank you Nera-chan for getting your daddy to say the pretty words, na no da! (read the story and you will understand more. It's about as random as this one!) Special trick for Nera-chan, na no da! –performs all sorts of tricks for Nera-

Misheru: actually, no we don't do things that involve Ryou's mouth or anyone's for that matter, because we don't know when fan girls are gonna come and want to kiss ppl, especially for Ryou and Kish

Charm: Damn!

Mint: ugh! NO!!

Misheru: too late. I already signed you up at the community service! –poofs Mint away to wash an old person and a hobo- Lettuce, I suggest rob the house now that she's gone

Lettuce: uh.. y-yes!! –goes to Mint's house-

Pai: I already have one, here you go.

Charm: why do you have one?

Pai: ….-looks over at Misheru- she gets bored easily

Misheru: It's true's!! I do's!!! If I had to pick the worse, it might be Meme. Poor Ryou…

Ryou: -raspy- it burns…

Jacob: and our final review is sent in by--

Patricia: me, Twilight Rose Cullen!!!

i want a bigger part!T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T T_T  
break up with pie and marry pinky!do it OR ELSE!;)

Misheru: I can't gives you a bigger part!! I have too many characters!!! –reads the rest-…..-twitches-

Edward: Oh NO!!

Jazzmyn: Breathe, Misheru, Breathe!!!

Misheru: ….. –falls on floor-

Bella: What the--?!

Carlisle: she's in shock, but still conscious…

Misheru: -stands up and shakes head furiously- NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –hugs Pai- NO!!!!!!! Especially not to Pinky!!!

Jacob: ALICE!! PLAY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE ON THE RADIO!!

Alice: uh…! –grabs a disc and puts it in the speakers- Which track!!??

Edward: MAMA!! (this is the name of the song, Edward is scared, but he's not screaming for his mommy)

Misheru: …-calms down- Okay, I'm better…-still hugging Pai-

Pai: she'll be fine by the next chapter

Charm: well that's it!

Patricia: See ya later folks!!


	5. Chapter 5

Misheru: FORE!!! –throws ball in air-

Bella: Duck!!! –jumps to ground-

Misheru: -evil smirk-

Masaya: huh? –ball hits his head-

Charm: golf is so much more fun when you play it with a bomb… XD

-BOOM!-

Ichigo: you know you have to revive him considering most of the dares are towards him?

Misheru: -sigh- I know… –snaps fingers-

Masaya: -comes back burned- thank you…

Jasper: to the first review sent in by AWolfDragon's Kitty

_MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (cuts off Jacob's head and torches the body)  
Masaya: (evil eye) Kiss... Patricia! OR ELSE!!  
Ichigo: Kiss Kish  
Kish: Why should I watch out? KISS MASAYA!! Since ur no longer my boyfriend I  
can b evil towards u.  
Misheru: Can I guest star?_

Thats all for now. TTFN

Mika-chan

Misheru: HEY HEY HEY!! Wait a minute! There will be no cutting off of Jacob's head!! Jacob is my favorite male character from Twilight! You can burn him but his head stays on his body!

Edward: why aren't I your favorite character?

Misheru: because to me, you're an over protective rich boy who thinks being a vampire isn't a good thing! It rules, you noob! Actually, before Jacob, it used to be Emmett. However, that was until he burned down the studio

Emmett: …..

Patricia: -twitches- NEVER…! –runs away-

Misheru: I know where she's hiding –poofs Patricia back in- Cross Academy can't help you now –smirk-

Masaya: I'll do it! Just don't 'OR ELSE' me! –kisses Patricia-

Patricia: -gags- NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!! –gags more-

Ichigo: okay –kisses Kish- man, I get asked to this a lot

Kish: because Melody Moon said if anyone hurts Ryou and Ichigo, she'll hurt you in your dreams

Pudding: but Mika can do much worse, na no da

Kish: such as…?

Pai: read the rest of the dare

Kish: -reads- NO!!!!!!

Misheru: oops –pushes Kish towards Masaya and they kiss- sorry XD And sure Mika, I'd be honored to have you any day :3

Mika: -poofs in- Whoo! I'm in!! I'm gonna read the next review sent in by XmewmewLizzieX

_hey, I already made out with Kish! That'll last in my memory forever! m . . .  
and don't worry Kish, when I'm hyper, I'll get everyone here to tie me up so  
I can't hurt you, or anyone, in the process. I love you too! ~nya! So . . .  
here is a dare for EVERYONE!_

All of you have a . . . DIRTY TOILET KISSING COMPETITION! Whoever kisses  
their dirty toilet the most wins!

Kish: uh…ok?

Edward: -laughing at Kish's thoughts-

Kish: thanks

Misheru: Eh! No dares involving dirty mouths rule! And no, I did not intend to advertise Orbit

Jazzmyn: For a clean mouth, no matter what, huh Patricia?

Patricia: SHUT UP!! –chewing Orbit gum-

Rosalie: we don't own any gum companies, so don't sue

Lettuce: next review by…XmewmewLizzieX again…

_oh right yeah! I forgot about the whole everybody's mouth thing. Well once  
your done, you can all get your mouths cleaned proffessionally cleaned by . .  
. AN EVIL DENTIST MWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, hyper again, Ichigo, Mint, tie me up  
please._

Misheru: an evil dentist just makes it worse…

Mint and Ichigo: sure –tie Lizzie up-

Patricia: next review by Rawr It'ss Meggerss

HiHi! :-)

_Jacob: Hi Jakey. XDXDXD  
Misheru: Can I guest star?  
Ryou: HI! :D -huggles-  
Kish: Hi Onii-chan! XDXDXD  
Masaya: Go jump in a lake. :-3  
Jacob: You're played by Taylor Lautner in the movie! -huggles- I don't hate  
you... You're lucky you're played by a hot guy! XDXDXDXD -huggles-  
All: Are you smarter than a fifth grader? XDXDXD_

All I got. :-3  
Adieu! :-)  
-winks and does peace sign-  
(n.n)v

Jacob: hi! :3

Misheru: whoa, another guest –poofs in Meg-

Meg: yay! –huggles Ryou-

Ryou: hi Meg

Kish: -glaring at Ryou- hi….

Pudding: big brother mode, na no da!

Masaya: but--

Patricia: -pushes Masaya in a lake- oops, sorry –evil smirk-

Jazzmyn: Patricia, why'd you push your boyfriend off the lake?

Patricia: HE WILL NEVER BE MY BOYFRIEND!!!

Misheru: Patricia, Jasper's already taken

Patricia: there's still Aido

Jazzmyn: remember the October issue of Shojo Beat?

Patricia: curses

Misheru: I agree, Taylor Lautner is cute X3 I feel weird looking at Robert Pattison cause he's like 30 and Edward's only 17

Edward: I'm played by a 30 year old man?!

Mika: that tends to ruin movies a lot…

Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce: no…. –glomps-

Rest: We're not ruining it for you!!

Charm: our next review by moi!!!

_Hey everyone. Yes I do mean Haru-kun from Furuba. I love him! I haven't watch  
all the episodes of Furuba but I have seen episode 13. I loved how he handled  
the school president. I love it when he becomes black Haru! Yes our deal TMM  
Nightmare. (Winks, winks.) I had witters block on that one but I'm going to  
start on it soon. Okay my Oc's are going to ask you guys questions._

Tare and Elly: Pai, do have anything that will explode? If so make it  
explode!

Shana: Kish, why are a pervert?

Meme: Mint and Ryou, WHY ARE YOU GUYS ALWAYS ACT LIKE JERKS?!

Nera: Tart, why don't you say pretty words to mom more often?

Solar: DB, why do look like a woman? Why are a cross dressing elf man?

Luna: Mint, are you a lesbian?

Crystal: Hi Lettuce! I don't really have a question. Can I go back to my  
garden now, Charm-chan?

Charm: Yes. Here are some dares from my other Oc's Luna and Solar. From my  
fic The story of Luna and Solar.

Luna: Kish, read 30 novels. Mint, give all of your cloths too Ichigo.

Solar: Kish, French kiss Ichigo for one minute. I want you to be my big  
brother too!

Charm: Crack parings time! Ryou make out with Tart! DB make out with Ichigo  
for one minute and tell us how it was. Lettuce kiss Ichigo, yes it can be peck  
but it must be on the lips.

Bye.

Misheru: uh… -poofs in Haru- hi…Haru

Haru: hi Misheru

Misheru: -resisting huggle urges- ….That was funny. Yay, I'm gonna get to read it soon!! X3 I can't wait –smirk-

Pai: I have a LOT of things that explode –blows up something-

Alice: I'm gonna go make sure nothing's on fire –walks away-

Kish: uh… cause I like girls?

Misheru: well it's bad!! You should be more like Pai or Haru –remembering book 21- scratch that T.T

Mint: because I'm better

Ryou: because I feel like it

Tart: -blushes- uh…

Meg: because he's shy, that's why!!!

Misheru: dude, I almost forgot he existed

DB: I'M NOT A CROSSDRESSER!!! DX

Mint: -blushes- …no

Pudding: then explain the yuri manga I found in your room, na no da!!

Mint: -clamps hand over Pudding's mouth- SHUT UP!!

-awkward silence-

Misheru: anyway…

Lettuce: uh…hi

Kish: I can't read that much! Besides, I don't know anybody with that many novels

Everyone else: -look at Misheru and Pai-

Misheru: curse me and my addiction to reading! –lends Kish Twilight- here, start with this

Kish: -looks at it- the first chapter is boring

Bella: how do you know?

Kish: she constantly mutters it –looks at Misheru-

Misheru: well, it is!

Patricia: anyway, getting back on topic. Mint….

Mint: -sigh- here…-give clothes to Ichigo

Kish: -smirk- ok –french kisses Ichigo-

Misheru: EW! –cover Tart's and Pudding's eyes- Don't look at it!!

Kish: whoa, I'm _everyone's _big brother

Tart: Blegh! No!!

Misheru: That's mean to otouto-kun!!

Pudding: What do you have against Taru-Taru!!? X(

Ryou: NO! I'm not a child molester!

DB: …-kisses Ichigo- that was…regular

Ichigo: Hey! I kiss well!

Jazzmyn: at least he didn't insult it…

Ichigo: ew…

Lettuce: well, at least it's only a peck…-gives Ichigo a peck on the lips-

Misheru: well, the end of another random chapter :)

Jasper: do you think at some point this story will be sane?

Pai: no –looking at Misheru-

Misheru: Ding, Fries are done! Ding, fries are done! JOHNNY DEEP WAS HOT IN SWEENEY TODD!!! X3

Edward: it's a wonder how we're still alive…


	6. A Case of Food Poisoning

Misheru: uh… I don't feel so good…

Pudding: what's wrong, na no da?

Misheru: -gags- I gotta go!!

Jazzmyn: whoa, what happened with emo girl?

Misheru: I'M NOT EMO!! –gags-

Tart: get Carlisle or something…

Carlisle: -walks in with medical bag- ok, Misheru, do you have any idea what you ate over Thanksgiving?

Misheru: T.T …-glares at Kish-

Kish: what?

Misheru: that bread you attempted to make… -gags-

Patricia: that's right, she was the only one stupid enough to eat it

Misheru: -gags- Gimme some medicine or somethin'!!!

Carlisle: here –hands Misheru a bottle- here…

Misheru: -runs off-

Charm: anywho, let's read the first review sent in by Rawrrr It'ss Meggerss

_HOLA! =D_

Misheu: WOO! JACOB IS AWESOME! =D  
Kish: Hola onii-chan! =D Wow, a bunch of chain reactions from me making you  
my brother. XDXDXD  
All: I'm cold! D= -shivers-  
Misheru: Have you seen the movie yet? I'm going to see it tomorrow! It went  
from Fri, to today, to tomorrow. =/ Must. See. Twilight. =3

All I got! =3 Adieu! (n.n)v

Misheru: ok… yes, Jacob rules!! –raises hand sluggishly-

Kish: I know, I'm so popular :3

Misheru: yeah, I saw it the Saturday, the day after it was released. It was really awesome :D In my opinion, it was better than the book. Maybe it was because I didn't have to suffer through 400 pages of Bella swooning over Edward-- Oh, Here Comes the Vomit!! –runs off-

Mint: eww….

Bella: I think that's over reacting!!

Kish: have you ever read your own thoughts, lady? It's all mushy, and to think I got to read 40 books like this!!! (Past dare)

Pai: Most of her books aren't even like that, Kish. You can read Fruits Basket, it's 23, that's over half of your goal. And Death Note, that's another 12. That's a manga with more of your kind of stuff.

Kish: YES!!!

Alice: what page are you in, anyway?

Kish: Chapter 13, somewhere Edward's blabbing about why he saved Bella

Edward: -sarcastically- that's a _really good _way of putting it…

Esme: next review by Spiritcharm c:

_Hi everyone. Sorry Tart. I have nothing against Tart but against Ryou and  
Mint._

Meme: (Reads chapter 5. Has her deadly look on.) You think your better?  
Because you feel like it? Well in that case. (Puts on hockey-mask and takes  
out chainsaw.)Prepare to die Mint!

Charm:(Gets in car.) Prepare to die Mint.

Everyone looks scared.

Solar: You are a cross dressing man. Explain the dress and long black hair.

Luna: That's a coat Solar.

Tart & Pudding: Go to Disney land.

Charm: Deep Blue go on a date with Ichigo. Then tells us how it was.

Bye

_Meme: DIE MINT DIE!_

Tart: okay, but don't do it again…

Mint: Oh Crud…! –runs off-

Meme: GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!!! –chases after Mint with her chainsaw-

Emmett: That's Friday the 13th with the whole hockey mask and everything right?

Pai: I think…

Pudding: why are you going in the car, na no da?

Charm: it best be no questions asked…

Everyone: O.O

Deep Blue: THEY'RE COMFORTABLE, OKAY?!! I CAN'T TAKE OVER THE WORLD IN A FRICKIN' T-SHIRT!!!!

Jasper: what about the hair?

Deep Blue: it's a rule for all the bad people to have long hair…

Pai: he's right, Sesshomaru, that guy from that Akane manga or something, James from Twilight, you'll notice most bad guys have long hair…

Pudding & Tart: Yay!! –go to Disneyland-

Deep Blue: right after you called me a crossdresser? I don't think so –crosses arms-

Lettuce: aren't you gonna say anything Kish?

Kish: no… I'm dating Lizzie, remember?

Patricia: oh yeah, the one they had to tie up when she got hyper…

Rosalie: that's a good way of remembering her… -pushes Ichigo and Deep Blue into a car- Take them to a restaurant or somethin'…

Haru: ok… -drives off-

Kish: Haru drives for us now?

Alice: I….guess…?

Carlisle: we got the message Meme, bye… -waves-

Esme: is Misheru coming back anytime soon?

Misheru: ok… I'm here

Pai: whoa, your skin is as pale as Edward's…

Kish: uh…sorry…

Misheru: -walking around sluggishly- I'm so dizzy…

Kish: Pai, help her walk, would you?

Misheru: -sits on couch with Pai-

Jacob: next review by AWolfDragon'sKitty

_WOOH!! I SAW TWILIGHT!! (sweatdrop) It wasnt as good as the book. BUT IT WAS  
GOOD!!  
Kish: Hmm... I feel REALLY EVIL 2day. Kiss MASAYA, DEEPBLUE, AND MASHA!!  
Ryou: Kiss Meg  
Pai: Kiss Misheru  
TartL KISS PUDDING!!  
Edward: HUGGLES!! (hugs u)  
Jacob: JACOB! (kills u) I HATE JACOB!!_

I HAD 4 ICEES AT THE MOVIE THEATER!! WHOO!!

Mika-chan

Esme: Good for you :)

Kish: Oh God…! –twitches-

Jazzmyn: well Deep Blue's out on his date, but Masaya and Masha are here

Patricia: first time they're mentioned the entire chapter…

Kish: oh God! Now I think I'm gonna gag!

Misheru: revenge you food-poisoner!!

Kish: But--!

Pai: -glares- do it Kish…!

Kish: -flinches- o…k… -kisses Masaya- Oh God!! –throws up- I can't do this anymore!!!

Masha: Tweet! Tweet! –kisses Kish-

Kish: ok, that wasn't so bad…

Ryou: this is the first time I've even been mentioned in this chapter –kisses Meg-

Meg: SQUEE! X3

Misheru: not unless he wants to taste vomit…-rests head on Pai's shoulder- so dizzy…

Keiichiro: they're probably already doing that on their date ;)

Edward: -is being hugged- hi

Bella: -glaring-

Misheru: Mika, we've already been over this, No Killing Jacob…!

Jacob: why do you hate me?

Misheru: lucky…

Pai: it's best you don't eat anything besides Ritz crackers for a while…

Misheru: I hate you Kish….

Kish: sorry!

Alice: see you later, folks!


	7. SORRY! D8

Misheru: ..... Oh, memory lane, I kinda regret coming back to you ^---^'

Kish: HOLY CRUD YOU STILL REMEMBER US?!?!??!

Misheru: uhhh, course I do, I mean you guys were my first anime o w o but I gave up fanfiction, but to satisfy that whore over there -points at Patricia- I came back

Pudding: why do you regret coming back -sniffles-

Misheru: Not cause I don't miss you guys but I wonder who would even bother checking this story anymore? X3 I haven't updated in more than a year -sweatdrops-

Pai: that's your own fault

Misheru: but I still love you -makes Nyoro~n face- I just...got into new things like Repo the Genetic Opera and tons of horror films and Rosario Vampire and Kingdom Hearts and...and...

Patricia: girls -smirks-

Misheru: ....my sexuality has nothing to do with this D:!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jazzmyn: No, gaia and youtube do

Misheru: BU--!!! -slumps- That's exactly what it was.... -buries head in shame- I'm sorry my readers, you're allowed to hate me all you want, and feel free not to review anymore cause you hate me T___T I figured I should do just this last chapter for all those dares I never completed and to satisfy Patricia :(

Mint: She's going emo on us...

Misheru: I'M NOT EMO1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D8

Mint: sure.....

Misheru: KNOW WHAT, JUST FOR THAT I'M GONNA NOT LET YOU TALK AT ALL YOU SNOB FACE D8!!!!!!!!!!! AND EAT THAT BARREL OF PICKLES IN THAT CORNER!!!!!!!!!

Mint: but they're icky and they're commoner food, not to mention I'LL GAIN WEIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Misheru: should've thought of that BEFORE calling me emo, YOU HOSE U:

Alice: HEY! We still exist D:

Misheru: you do, but after Breaking Dawn, I'm mad at you hozes ___

Jacob: even me D:?

Misheru: slightly :T you went pedowulf on me D:

Jacob: T____T I fail...

Bella: -glares- incase you don't remember, your readers liked Twilight.... -stares at crowd-

Misheru: oh yeah, my readers were Twilight fans, weren't they? Oh well, I'm not a fan, nor a hater, but the last book sucked D: I wasted my life reading that crap -stabs Breaking Dawn-

Vernon: shouldn't you move onto dares? .___.

Misheru: O.O WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!!??!?!??!?! ADKFJPOADJAJ;JFKLDSJ;J!!!!!!!!!!! D8

Vernon: backdoor was open :3

Misheru: ....damn....this is Vernon, and well guess I'm babysitting you, huh?

Vernon: Lesley and Joseph are busy C:

Misheru: .... I'll get Lesley and big brother for that D: just stay in the corner gerbil :3

Vernon: kay, Strawberry Kitty :3

Misheru: ... -sweatdrops- oh god, my nicknames are gay ^-^

Patricia: !!!!!!!!!!!!!

-noms cookie-

Misheru: uh, Esme read :D! I didn't hate you or Carlisle actually -sweatdrops- or Leah or Seth :3 yay 3

Esme: First review sent in by I am Satan here me roar -Mew-:

_I WANNA KILL JACOB!_

_Misheru: Everytime u denie me the right 2 kill the mutt u hav 2 make out with Masaya!_

_Jacob: Why do I h8 u? U BLACKMAILED BELLA IN2 KISSING U IN ECLISPE IS WHY! DIE! (kill mutt)_

_Edward: HUGGLES! (hugs) Now take Bella in2 the closet. AND U BETTER B KISSING!_

_Bella: C? DONT HATE ME! (cries)_

_Masaya: Kiss... RYOU!_

_Keii: Kiss... PAI!!_

_Kish: Kiss... ah I'll be nice...ICHIGO!_

Misheru: You are now free to kill Jacob :3

Jacob: D8 b-but.... WHY?!?!?!? D8

Misheru: I don't love you no more C: I love Luigi Largo nao :B

Jacob: .... 8C -gets killed-

Misheru: Ha, good thing I outgrew you guys, cause then I would have to kiss Masaya :D! huuuurrrrr I iz smart C8

Edward: .... I was gonna already do that -shifty eyes- Oh Bella...

Bella: all ready, Edward... -shoves into closet and slams door-

Misheru: -twitches- I never like you two D:

Vernon: the vampire pedo and the whiny emo bitch :D!

Misheru: -pets Vernon- oh gawd, you're so right :'DDDD

Jacob: she's in love with a man who's killing her DDDD: Besides, she knew I would do no such thing, my life is more important than herz -.-

Misheru: I knew he wouldn't do it D:! Jacob's a wimp .___. You had a chance to have her babies, and you didn't take it D: she's an idiot who didn't appreciate you, YOU FREAKING MASOCHIST!!!!!!!!!!! D8

Bella: -shouts from closet- I CAN HEAR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Misheru: YOU BETTTER YOU UNGRATEFUL WHORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D8

Masaya: Know what, from doing all these dares, I think I'm gay c:

Misheru: 8D I'm so proud of you, Masaya C':

Vernon: Lesley would be too c: -bites cookie-

Ryou: ....what if he wants more after one? O___e

Misheru: ....I can do nothing C: but watch :B huurrrr 3

Masaya: -kisses Ryou- Don't flatter yourself, blondie. You're not my type c;

Ryou: ...-twitches- shoot me....

Patricia: -shoots Ryou-

Misheru: Patricia!!!!!!!!!!! D8

Patricia: what? he said shoot me .___.

Ryou: -groans while bleeding- not...literally...

Carlisle: -sighs- I got it.....

Keiichiro: .... -stares at Misheru- aren't you gonna say something?

Misheru: hmmmm.... I do still like Pai, but I don't fangirl over him no morez... still I do pity you, Pai .w. I know you could never be gay X3

Pai: do something....

Misheru: eh.... -knocks out Keii- he's not available at the moment c: -hums-

Kish: yay :D! -kisses Ichigo-

Misheru: you guys can't enough of Kishigo X3

Patricia: and now a review by L0nely Girl

_-hugs Jacob- I'm on Eclipse and I still don't hate Jacob! =3 Actually, I was even saying "Poor Jakey" before while I was reading it. =33_

_Yeah, I called him Jakey. (Kish: And you were wearing a Team Jacob shirt before...)_

_Mika: Stop killing Jakey! D=_

_Jakey: Hi!_

_All: I can't stop calling him Jakey. =3 Pg 216 of Eclipse has my fave quote! (Even though I'm only on pg 60 something, my friend told me the pg.)_

_All wondering what the quote is: "Does my being half-naked_

_bother you?" =3_

_Jakey: -hugs- =3_

_All: "Bella, did you fall again?" "No Emmett, I punched a werewolf." Random quote...And another one. "You broke my hand!" "No, Bella, you broke your hand." =33_

_I gotta start smacking people when they tell me spoilers. =3_

_All: Party! ...At Bella's house. =3_

_All I got! Happy early birthday to me! Tuesday I'll be 15!_

_Adieu!_

Misheru: I never hated Jacob either, but no, I read Breaking Dawn .___. I do still slightly like him, cause he's got some personality, even if it's low, but I no longer defend him as I used to u.u Just his sexy actor Taylor Lautner 3

Mika: ..... -stares- NEVAH D: -pulls out flamethrower-

Misheru: ... c: I missed your violence C8 that made me lol but I won't look at it since my Twilight books are collecting dust on my bookshelf c:

Rosalie: -glares- you bi--

Misheru: cupcakes are delish C:

Rosalie: ...... -sweatdrops-

Misheru: O: gotta bring him back to life -revives Jake- huurrrr, fangirl wants hug c:

Jacob: -hugs- thank you for still loving me c;

Misheru: you don't know if she still does :D for all we know, she's outgrown Twilight too ^-^

Twilight cast: .... :C

Misheru: :D lulz I could care less for spoilers, unless I really love those things ((like Repo :D)) I would say Kingdom Hearts too, but it's too much work for me so I appreciate Spoilers x3

Bella: -from closet- I AGREE TO NO SUCH THING!!!!!!!!!!!

Misheru: huurrr.... let's go trash her place 8D -runs to Bella's house-

-Everyone follows after-

Patricia: Let's take a break here cause this thing is getting too long c:

-Insert that offline TV sound with the black and whiteness like the Ring :D-


	8. More sorryness

Jasper: ....back....

Patricia: yay c: -huggles-

Alice: -bites Patricia arm- OFF MY MAN!!!!!!!!!! D8

Patricia: -starts punching Alice and develops a fight-

Vernon: while they're fighting, we'll read a review by our Patricia, MarluxiaLuver14

_hi hi mhishiru!_

_come on have alice break up with jasper and have jasper be my boy friend!_

_put castillo on the show!(by castillo i mean jeffry)_

_mhishiru:go back to anger manegment class with cross,suaguri,and aymame!(;)dun dun dun dun!)_

_jacob:marry bella!_

_bella:tell edward the engagment is off and you will never mary him(evil right)_

_time for oc's!_

_strawberry-chan!:_

_make pinky emo and kill her for stealing my name!_

_jacob:be my brother!_

_edward:i hate you nii-kun!_

_go burn yourself!_

_heres my twin twilight rose!_

_edward:same as strawberry but let us kill you;)_

_jacob:go sit in a room with edward and bella makeing out_

_pinky:we all hate your self;)_

_the end_

_(winks and dose peace sgin)_

_(n.n)v_

_emo-niss rules!_

Misheru: lol no C: date someone else, someone who has some personality 8D

Jasper: .... I can neither object or agree to that .__.

Misheru: ehhhh.... -thinks- fine -poofs in Jeffry-

Jeffry: .... WTH....?

Misheru: Patty over there -points at Patricia- asked for it c:

Jeffry: -sighs- I hate you guys

Misheru: c: love you too, onii-chan 3 yay, anger management with homos C8

Patricia: -comes back- you're no fun...

Alice: -pulls Patricia's hair- GET BACK HERE, YOU MAN STEALER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-go back into the fight-

Jacob: ....Mishi showed me the light of how she treated me like dirt c:

Misheru: yay Jacob, you're only half-hated now 3 Still, you're a pedowulf 3

Bella: but I love the pedophile vampire who almost caused my death and hurts me even while we're having sex 8D

Misheru: that is where you're wrong. She is Ichigo, you are Strawberry, two different languages c: but for shatz and giggles -poofs Ichigo in emo clothes-

Ichigo: ..... -starts cutting herself-

Misheru: hurrr... she'll die of blood loss to save you the trouble 8D

Jacob: kay c: and this -introduces Pedobear- is my cousin :D

Edward: .... -burns himself-

Misheru: pretty c: shame you can't die unless I snap your head off 8D

Edward: ... T T I'm already emo

Bella: :c

Misheru: -slaps Bella- shame D: its his fault, don't pity him -snaps Edward's head off- he can't bleed to death (sadly)

Vernon: -plays with the decapitated head- yay, head c:

Misheru: I've raised a miserable, sadistic little boy :D they're already dead, don't make me bring them back c:

Mint: she died of blood loss....

Lettuce: -clears throat- anyway, um, here's a review by MarluxiaLuver14...again

_Misheru:BRING IN THE ORGANZTION!not all 13 members just marluxia demyx zexion axle roxas siax xigbar vexen and the ** who uses lightning! oh!and the cross acadmy vamps!_

_Pai:kiss pinky!dump Misheru!_

_Patricia:if misheru brings in mar-mar and Aido slap mar-mar and Kiss Aido!_

_Misheru again:i forgot this!Make zexy your onii-chan!_

_the evil ** you love to hate,_

_MarluxiaLuver14_

_(n.n)V Adio Rules!_

Misheru: yay, you finally did something good C: -poofs in Organization XIII- C8 -gwompz everyone- I love you gaiz 8D

Zexion: ....

Demyx: yay hugs 8D!!!!!!!!!! 3

Larxene: damn you, you stupid fangirl :T

Misheru: I'm one of your few, you should be grateful O;

Larxene: I don't want any!!!!!!!! D8 all you guyz do is draw me in porn :T

Misheru: -giggles- I still love you, even if you are a bitch 8D

Vexen: hello... -fixes glasses-

Saix: .....

Xigbar: I want my guns

Vernon: -hands guns- c: yay violence :D!

Marluxia: -has a huge, flowery entrance- hello, everyone ;3

Patricia: ahh, I love you and your pink, flowery entrances 3

Marluxia: everyone does -smirks-

Axel: Roxy!!!!!!!!!!!! :D -hugglez Roxas-

Roxas: OAO''' save me...

Misheru: dawwwww :3

Pai: ... I don't want to

Misheru: but you have to c:

Pai: why?

Misheru: cause you have a contract c8

Pai: .... :T -kisses Ichigo-

Ichigo: D: that's gotta be the worst one all 7 chapters D:

Misheru: and since I don't love him no mores, it's done

Patricia: dammit, you're no fun D:!!!!!!!!

Misheru: I can send Marly back to Castle Oblivion c:

Patricia: NO! -hugglez Marly-

Misheru: no Cross Academy Vampires, that's too many people c8 no Aido, we skip that dare c: and Zexion, you're my brother now c:

Zexion: isn't that incest since you're always--?

Misheru: shut up and look sexy c: Don't speak of what we do in the lab 3

Jazzmyn: everyone loves to hate Patricia .

Patricia: -slaps Jazzmyn- shuddup you friendless loser

Jazzmyn: -sticks out tongue- Mishi is my friend!

Misheru: I'm everyone's friend c: hurr... 3

Tart: well no more dares...

Misheru: I'll be posting a Zemyx Repo fanfic on here soon as I finish it. I've given up Mew Mew Furuba and there's a super slight chance I'll finish 5th grader. If you guys review this crap, I'll try to update c: I'm sorry again, and well I'm failure TwT

Zexion: ... -hugs Mishi-

Misheru: I love you Zexy :3 Well bai gaiz and uhhh Graverobber take it away :D!

Graverobber: Anyone want Zydrate? ;]


End file.
